Once a drill string has been removed from a borehole, any one or more operations may be conducted including one or more logging operations. For at least one of these operations, the thickness, or estimation of the thickness, of the pipe at any one or more sections disposed within the borehole may be required. The thickness of the pipe may also be used to determine whether a portion or segment of the pipe has a defect. Previous processing of induction logging tool data for determination of conductivity of formations is not adequate for detection of certain defects in the pipe, for example, corrosion.